


The Dinner Party Car

by iDuckFics



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics
Summary: Tulip and the gang end up at a fancy dinner party, and will have to work together to exit this car. That's about it, really.
Kudos: 2





	The Dinner Party Car

As usual, Tulip wasn’t sure what to expect when she, One-One, and Atticus entered this car. It looked like a fancy restaurant, and all she saw were denizens sitting at tables waiting for something. She wasn’t sure what to think of it until one of the denizens came up to her.

“Do you know where the exit is?” Tulip asked.

“In order for the exit to be unlocked, you must help your dog serve food to all these hungry customers” said the denizen.

“You mean Atticus?”

“Yes, you must place the dishes on Atticus’s back and walk him over to the tables to serve them.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense! Why can’t I just bring the dishes myself?”

“I don’t make the rules, lady.”

Tulip was mad at the denizen for making her do such a weird task, even though it wasn’t their fault.

“Why does this stupid train keep making me do these stupid tasks? It would be way easier if I could just get to the conductor and tell him I want to get off this train! And I still don’t know why this number is on my hand!”

“Tulip, you have to accept that you need help in order to get through these train cars” said Glad-One.

“Or else you will probably die of loneliness or the many things on this train that can kill you” said Sad-One.

“Tulip, just trust me, alright? I came with you so that we could help each other” said Atticus.

“Ugh, fine. But only because we have to” said Tulip.

“That’s the spirit!” said Atticus.

It was hard for Atticus to find the balance he needed to carry all the plates. He kept dropping food onto the floor by accident because he found the task so difficult.

“Here, Atticus, I’ll help guide you to the tables. If we take it nice and slow, the plates won’t fall off your back.”

Sure enough, this strategy worked, and after an hour of them delivering food, the exit was unlocked. Tulip, Atticus, and One-One made their way through the door, and Tulip was surprised to see that her number had gone down by just a bit.

“It’s weird that my number would go down after we completed such a weird car. I still don’t know what it’s even for!” said Tulip.

“We don’t have to know what any of this is for, and that’s okay, Tulip. As long as we keep working together, maybe we’ll be able to figure out the mystery of your number. Plus, having good friends will always make you feel better” said Atticus.

_Maybe Atticus is right_ Tulip thought. _I might as well bond with these weird things that are following me around as a try to find a way off this train._

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I like about each book of Infinity Train having only ten episodes it has no filler, but it also means that Tulip and her friends don’t really have a lot of scenes in which they learn to bond like this, so I tried to imagine what one would be like. This fic was inspired by a challenge on the Amazon Prime show "The Pack", which came from a time when this fic was originally conceived as a crossover between "The Pack" and "Infinity Train" in which Tulip and Atticus competed on the former. I couldn’t find a way to make the idea work out that made sense for the Infinity Train canon, so I instead turned one of the scenes into this.


End file.
